In order to be considered as suitable replacements for conventional film projectors, digital projection systems must meet demanding requirements for image quality. This is particularly true for multicolor cinematic projection systems. Competitive digital projection alternatives to conventional cinematic-quality projectors must meet high standards of performance, providing high resolution, wide color gamut, high brightness, and frame-sequential contrast ratios exceeding 2,000:1.
Stereoscopic projection is a growing area of special interest for the motion picture industry. Three-dimensional (3-D) images or perceived stereoscopic content offer consumers an enhanced visual experience, particularly in large venues. Conventional stereoscopic systems have been implemented using film, in which two sets of films and projectors simultaneously project orthogonal polarizations, one for each eye, termed a “left-eye image” and a “right-eye image” in the context of the present disclosure. Audience members wear corresponding orthogonally polarized glasses that block one polarized light image for each eye while transmitting the orthogonal polarized light image.
In the ongoing transition of the motion picture industry to digital imaging, some vendors, such as Imax, have continued to utilize a two-projection system to provide a high quality stereo image. More recently, however, conventional digital projectors have been modified to enable 3D projection.
Conventional methods for forming stereoscopic images from these digital projectors have used one of two primary techniques for distinguishing left- and right-eye images. One technique, utilized by Dolby Laboratories, for example, uses spectral or color space separation. The method used is similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,869, entitled “Method and device for performing stereoscopic image display based on color selective filters” to Maximus et al., wherein color space separation is used to distinguish between the left-eye and right-eye image content. The image for each eye is projected using primary Red, Green, and Blue component colors, but the precise Red, Green, and Blue wavelengths that are used differ between left- and right-eye images. To achieve this separation, filters are utilized in the white light illumination system to momentarily block out portions of each of the primary colors for a portion of the frame time. For example, for the left eye, the lower wavelength spectrum of Red, Blue, and Green (RGB) would be blocked for a period of time. This would be followed by blocking the higher wavelength spectrum of Red, Blue, and Green (RGB) for the other eye. The appropriate color adjusted stereo content that is associated with each eye is presented to each spatial light modulator for the eye. The viewer wears viewing glasses with a corresponding filter set that similarly transmits only one of the two 3-color (RGB) spectral sets to each eye.
A second approach utilizes polarized light. One method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,341 to Svardal et al., utilizes each of two orthogonal polarization states delivered to two separate spatial light modulators. Polarized light from both modulators is then projected simultaneously. The viewer wears polarized glasses with polarization transmission axes for left and right eyes orthogonally oriented with respect to each other.
There are advantages and drawbacks with each approach. Spectral separation solutions, for example, are advantaged by being more readily usable with less expensive display screens. With spectral separation, polarization properties of the modulator or associated optics do not significantly affect performance. However, the needed filter glasses have been expensive and image quality is reduced by factors such as angular shift, head motion, and tilt. Expensive filter glasses are also subject to scratch damage and theft. Promising developments in filter glass design, including the use of layered optical films produced by non-evaporative means by 3M Corp, can help to address the cost problem and make spectral separation techniques more cost-effective.
Another drawback of the spectral separation approach relates to difficulties in adjustment of the color space and significant light loss due to filtering, leading to either a higher required lamp output or reduced image brightness. Filter losses have been addressed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0153752 to Silverstein, entitled “Projector using independent multiple wavelength light sources” wherein independent spectrally-adjacent sources are combined by a beamsplitter to be efficiently directed to a spatial light modulator. One disadvantage of this approach is that these light sources are only utilized approximately half of the time, as the modulator can only provide one eye image in time. While the light sources will likely have a longer life, the initial cost of the display is increase by the cost requirement of two sets of independent sources.
With polarization for separating the left- and right-eye images, light can be used more efficiently. U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,816 to Silverstein et al., entitled “Stereo projection using polarized solid state light sources,” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,422 to Silverstein et al., entitled “Etendue maintaining polarization switching system and related methods,” describe projection system configurations that fully utilize the light source for both polarization states. However, polarization techniques are disadvantaged by the additional cost and sensitivity of polarization maintaining screens, which typically utilize a structured metallic coating. These coatings are high gain, which improves on axis viewing, but are poor for off axis viewing. Furthermore, the specular reflections with this method can be troubling for some viewers. This effect is further exacerbated when using coherent light, as it leads to higher levels of viewer perceived speckle. Projectors using polarized light are typically more costly due to the difficulty of maintaining high polarization control through high angle optics as well as being more sensitive to dirt and defects. Therefore any gains in efficiency can be somewhat offset by other problems.
A continuing problem with illumination efficiency relates to etendue or, similarly, to the Lagrange invariant. As is well known in the optical arts, etendue relates to the amount of light that can be handled by an optical system. Potentially, the larger the etendue, the brighter the image. Numerically, etendue is proportional to the product of two factors, namely the image area and the numerical aperture. In terms of the simplified optical system represented in FIG. 1 having light source 12, optics 18, and a spatial light modulator 20, the etendue of the light source is a product of the light source area A1 and its output angle θ1. Likewise, the etendue of the spatial light modulator 20 equal to the product of the modulator area A2 and its acceptance angle θ2. For increased brightness, it is desirable to provide as much light as possible from the area of light source 12. As a general principle, the optical design is advantaged when the etendue at the light source 12 is most closely matched to the etendue at the spatial light modulator 20.
Increasing the numerical aperture, for example, increases the etendue so that the optical system captures more light. Similarly, increasing the light source size, so that light originates over a larger area, increases etendue. In order to utilize an increased etendue on the illumination side, the etendue of the spatial light modulator 20 must be greater than or equal to that of the light source 12. Typically, however, the larger the spatial light modulator 20, the more costly it will be. This is especially true when using devices such as LCOS and DLP components, where the silicon substrate and defect potential increase with size. As a general rule, increased etendue results in a more complex and costly optical design.
Efficiency improves when the etendue of the light source is well-matched to the etendue of the spatial light modulator. Poorly matched etendue means that the optical system is either light-starved, unable to provide sufficient light to the spatial light modulators, or inefficient, effectively discarding a substantial portion of the light that is generated for modulation.
Solid-state lasers promise improvements in etendue, longevity, and overall spectral and brightness stability. Recently, devices such as VCSEL (Vertical Cavity Surface-Emitting Laser) laser arrays have been commercialized and show some promise, when combined in various ways, as potential light sources for digital cinema projection. However, brightness itself is not yet high enough; the combined light from as many as 9 individual arrays is needed in order to provide the necessary brightness for each color.
Laser arrays of particular interest for projection applications are various types of VCSEL arrays, including VECSEL (Vertical Extended Cavity Surface-Emitting Laser) and NECSEL (Novalux Extended Cavity Surface-Emitting Laser) devices from Novalux, Sunnyvale, Calif.
However, even with improvements in laser technology and in filter preparation and cost, there is considerable room for improvement in methods of stereoscopic imaging projection. Conventional solutions that use spectral separation of left- and right-eye images are typically light-starved, since at most only half of the light that is generated is available for each eye. Thus, there is a need for a stereoscopic imaging solution that uses spectral separation with increased light efficiency.